huntforall39fandomcom-20200214-history
39 Clues: Maze of Bones
39 Clues: Maze of Bones is the first book in the 39 Clues series. It was written by Rick Riodran, and deals with finding a Clue hidden in Pairs. Plot The book begins with Grace Cahill on her deathbed with Saladin, her cat, and tells William McIntyre to use her alternate will. After she dies, William meets with The Man in Black. Beatrice Cahill, is driving Amy Cahill, and Dan Cahill to Grace's funeral, and mutters about firing the current au pair she has for the children, Nellie Gomez. Dan complains, and they eventually reach Grace's mansion and the family grave site. There are hundreds of people wishing to collect Grace's fortune. Dan is held upside down by Reagan Holt, and Madison Holt. Hamilton Holt says the Holts'll get the estate, but their dad, tells them to get in formation. They drop Dan, and they spot other Cahill family members: Ian and Natalie Kabra, Alistair Oh, Irina Spasky, Jonah Wizard, and his dad, and the Starling triplets Ned, Ted, and Sinead. The funeral starts, everyone putting a shovel of dirt on Grace's coffin, which Dan noted they liked too much, namely the Kabra's. William then takes the stand to present Grace's will. A select group is invited inside the manor where William plays a video of Grace giving everyone an ultimatum, take a million dollars or hunt for the 39 Clues, the keys to the most perilous journey around the globe to search for the Cahill family power. The Kabras join first, then the Holts, Alistair, the Starlings, Irina, Jonah and Broderick Wizard. Amy and Dan are the last to join, and decide to honor Grace's name by joining the hunt. Everyone is given a clue card saying: RESOLUTION. The fine print to guess, seek out Richard S____. Everyone leaves but Amy and Dan who talk to Mr.McIntyre, who warns them of the Madrigals. Amy and Dan go to the library, but Alistair talks to them saying that Grace had more books. Dan finds an entrance into a secret library where Amy finds a copy of Poor Richard's Almanack, written by Benjamin Franklin under the false name Richard Saunders with a note from Hope Cahill saying to follow Franklin and the Maze of Bones. Amy sees Saladin and finds Grace's jewelry box. Suddenly, a fire erupts. Amy and Dan try to escape the secret library, but the door's locked so they have to crawl on the ground, and Amy sees a line of dragons on the carpet, and they and Saladin find an air vent that they crawl out of on the grass. Amy sees Mr.McIntyre passed out, but Dan points out the Man in Black and then Amy calls 911. The police take them to the apartment where they convince Nellie, their au pair, that she needs to help them travel. Dan decides to sell his baseball cards and Amy most of Graces jewelry. Amy realizes they need to go to Philly as Franklinran from Boston. In Copley Square Irina meets with the Kabras who force her to set a trap for Amy and Dan. At the car rental place, Nellie gives Amy and Dan a package from Mr.McIntyre, a black light reader and a note to see him at Independence Hall if they found the lead. They take I-95 and Amy sees the Starlings tailing them so Nellie gets off the highway. At the Philadelphia Library Company, Amy pours over Franklin texts and Dan learns about the black light reader, and the librarian says some letters at the Franklin Hall might have messages, so Amy and Dan go and sees the Man in Black. They find a message about Franklin doing something in Paris, when Sinead snaps a picture of the Clue, but they're knocked out under rubble from a grenade. Amy takes Sinead's cell and they go to Independence Hall, Nellie about to ditch them. Amy gives Saladin to William, and the lawyer says Jonah Wizard's booked an overseas flight, and the notion of going to Paris convinced Nellie to accompany them. Alistair arrives and Paris where he is intercepted by the Kabras, but is able to go to an officer, and the Kabras are forced to leave him alone while he gets away. After interviews and a re-customs check Alistair leaves, still with the Almanack and is ambushed. A few hours later Amy and Dan see crowds massing Jonah, and Jonah sees them, and they gather in his limo. Jonah asks for an alliance as they go places he can't, and Amy refused the 'Gangsta', and they get out at a hotel. Amy and Dan see Irina with the Almanack and they chase her to a Lucian stronghold. Amy and Dan get in, and get a concussive grenade and Franklin battery. They see Irina at a table-computer pulling up the Île Saint-Louis. Amy and Dan are spotted, and they slip out. Outside in an ice cream van, Eisenhower Holt tells the Holts, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Mary-Todd, and Arnold, the pit bull. Going over their They walk to the Île Saint-Louis and go to the address, 23 Rue de Jardnis, a graveyard. They slip in, and see a headstone for the two of them, and they fall in a pit. The Holts look down over them, and laugh, thinking Amy and Dan found the Maze of Bones. The Holts reveal masterminding the mansion fire and museum explosion and then a cement truck pulls up to bury Amy and Dan alive. Dan lies that Amy know the clue, so Eisenhower pulls them up, and the Holts fight the thugs, but Dan knocks them out on accident with the grenade. They climb the fence, the thugs following, and Amy uses the Franklin Battery to shock them. When running they look back and see the Man in Black. At the hotel Nellie forces Dan to spill about the 39 Clues, and then decides to held them after all. Amy looks up the Paris Catacombs, revealing that Hope referred to them with 'The Maze of Bones'. The three go to the Catacomb entrance, and see Alistair, and decide to eat. Alistair explains his route to Paris, and asks about the insider info Grace gave them, surprising Amy and Dan as they don't have any. Alistair begins to talk about Hope and Arthur when he sees the Kabras and goes to fight them. Amy, Dan, and Nellie go in the Catacombs, and find skulls set up like a magic box. The Kabras ambush them, but Alistair attacks them, and the three run, eventually reaching a rail pit in a Métro express train station. They climb to the platform, but Dan's backpack containing pictures of Arthur and Hope is whisked away. They eat, and go to a library where Amy looks at something containing the missing magic box numbers. She finds it, the St. Pierre de Montmarte church. In the pouring rain they walk up Montmarte until reaching the church, where Dan finds a Lucian marker. They dig, re-entering the Catacombs. They see Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane Cahill, founders of the Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Janus branches. They find a vial wrapped in sheet music that needs to be energized when Jonah and his Dad parade in, but Amy threatens to smash the vial, and they run out...into the Holts driving up, so they turn into the church...and Alistair and Irina are there. Flying ice cream hits Irina and Alistair, and Amy and Dan run to the belfry, where Amy puts the vial in the lightning rod, and energizes it. Coming down she sees Dan bound and Ian Kabra offering the vial for antidote. Amy makes the trade and Ian flies off on a kite, and Dan is freed, saying he never was poisoned. Police began to arrive, and everyone ran. The next day Amy, Dan, and Nellie ate when Mr.McIntyre came over, the kids lying that they were clueless (Amy had an idea). William gave them Saladin back as they...didn't mix, and he left, looking around for watchers. Amy shows what the vial was wrapped in, KV 617, Mozart's last chamber music piece, and they need to go to Vienna, where Mozart lived. On the Eiffel Tower, William talks to the Man in Black, confessing the kids didn't trust him, and shows the numbers he dialed in Vienna. The Man agrees there can't be more mistakes. Characters Grace Cahill Saladin William McIntyre The Man in Black Beatrice Cahill Dan Cahill Amy Cahill Reagan Holt Madison Holt Hamilton Holt Eisenhower Holt Mary-Todd Holt Arnold Ian Kabra Natalie Kabra Irina Spasky Ned Starling Ted Starling Sinead Starling Alistair Oh Jonah Wizard Broderick Wizard Locations Attelboro, MA Beacon Hill, MA Boston, MA Philadelphia, PA Paris, France